Stuck In The Past
by SARA SIDLE GRISSOM 09
Summary: The team is sent to the desert to investigate 3 bodies when all the sudden 4 members of the team are sent to the past now the question is how will they get back to the future
1. Chapter 1

_**Stuck In The Past**_

There was a homicide in the desert and the whole team was sent to it. Brass was the detective on duty on the scene. He greeted them with a dry smile, and said, "Guys, you won't believe you eyes when you see what you've got to work with."

"What do you mean Jim?" said Grissom, wondering what Brass was talking about

"There are 3 bodies and all are dressed in cowboy hats, boots, guns, belts, and the pistols look authentic too," said Brass

As Gil, Sara, and Greg walk up to the bodies with Brass, Grissom said, "Holy Cow."

"I told ya," said Brass, smirking

"Wow, imagine if there was a way you could travel back and forth through time," said Greg

"Well Greg I there isn't so..."

As Gil said that there was a bright flash and when it was gone so were Grissom, Sara, Greg, and Brass with it. The rest of the team was walking towards the light when it flashed. Once it was gone, they realized their colleagues had gone with it.

"Where did they go?" ask Nick, looking around.

"Did they just vanish, or am I seeing things?" asked Catherine.

"It looks as if that bright light sucked them into it," said Warrick

"How are we gonna explain this one to Ecklie guys? He won't believe us at all," said Catherine

"Hell, how are we gonna get them back?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know. I just don't know."

_In The Past_

"Wow what just happened?" asked Greg.

"I don't know all I know is this isn't Vegas" said Grissom, looking around.

"It looks like we're in the Old West. Just look at the clothes," said Sara, inspecting her surroundings.

"Well look at the saloon and the horses...this is weird," said Brass.

"Well look at our clothes somehow we changed in transit," said Gil

"Honey, might I say you and Brass look a lot different," said Sara, surprised. "You look a lot younger. You two are really hot and sexy."

Then Gil and Brass look at one another. "What the hell?" they both said at the same time.

"Hey Grissom you are looking younger and so are you Brass" said Greg

"Well you guys look the same" said Brass

"Man, this is not fair," said Sara looking at them.

"What's that honey?" asked Gil.

"Now I got the hots for both of you," she said smiling.

"Just remember you're mine sweetheart," said Gil with a smile.

"We need to quit playing games and figure out a way back to the future," said Brass.

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Greg.

"I don't know but it has to do with those 3 bodies in the desert. Maybe if we work the case from here and the others from there, we can figure it out and we will both switch places with the bodies and be home again," said Grissom.

_Back in Vegas_

"Okay guys we gotta figure out how to get the others back," said Catherine.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Nick.

"Well we know for sure the bodies in the morgue have a big part in it," said Catherine.

"You know what, I just thought of something. Maybe they were sent back to the dead bodies' time and gotta work the case from there and we work the case from here. Somehow we get the same answer and they get sent back and the victims go back there," said Nick

"That does make some sense so we are working to get our guys back," said Warrick, looking serious.

"Okay, this one is for the others; come on, time is being wasted. Let's go" said Catherine, walking away.

"You guys coming already?" said Catherine, continuing to walk.

"Yes ma'am," said Nick and Warrick.

_Back in time_

"Okay, I am tired of all these guys here staring at me like they wanna do me in the hay in the barn," said Sara with an upset tone.

"Sounds like an idea to me," Grissom said, looking at her.

"Gil, this is not the time to play! I wanna go home to our time! It's bad enough you don't look like yourself! It feels like I'm cheating on my boyfriend!" she exclaimed, tears spring in her eyes.

"I'm still your boyfriend, old or young," said Grissom gently, wiping away her tears and kissing her gently.


	2. Chapter 2

As the guys and Sara walked up towards the General Store, a man walked up to them. He smiled and said, "You folks new in town?"

"Yes, we are," Grissom replied. "My name is Gil, this is Sara, that's Jim, and that's Greg."

"Well, hello! My name's Jesse...do you folks need a place to stay in town?" he asked.

Wrapping his arms around Sara, Grissom said, "Yes, we do...but we're short on money."

"Well you're in luck," Jesse said. "I happen to run the hotel in town and can help y'all out. Seems nobody wants to come to town since the sheriff and his two brothers mysteriously died. But that ain't the worst part...folks are saying that their bodies just vanished into thin air!"

"Hey Jesse, can we talk to you somewhere private?" Grissom asked.

Jesse nodded and beckoned for the four of them to follow him. He walked into his office at the hotel.

"Now Jesse, I don't want to frighten you, but what you heard about the bodies is actually true. They showed up in our time, 2008, but when we stepped up to the bodies, we traveled back to this time. What year are we in?"

"This is 1881," said Jesse, thunderstruck. "This is incredible! So our sheriff's in the year 2008?"

"Yes, and we need to figure out a way back to 2008 so you can have your sheriff and his brothers back," said Brass, getting involved in the conversation.

Jesse nodded and said, "Well all three of them are really nice folks. Everyone loved him, except Little Feather. He said he'd get rid of him if he could."

"Is Little Feather a medicine man, may I ask?" Grissom said.

"Yeah, why you asking?" asked Jesse.

"Well, he may have used magic to transport us to different times," Grissom said, deep in thought.

"You think he can send you back to your time?" asked Jesse.

"Maybe, when can we see him?" asked Grissom, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"I'll take you to him tomorrow," said Jesse. "Tonight, just try to rest. You need four rooms?"

"No, three will do," said Grissom, "thanks."

Jesse handed them their room keys/ Grissom was obviously staying with Sara, while Jim and Greg had their own rooms.

_In the Future_

In the morgue, as Doc Robbins was working on some paperwork, he heard a noise. He looked around, and suddenly saw the three bodied had moved. The sheriff sat up and asked, "Where are we?"

"Holy cow...you're alive?" asked Doc Robbins, shocked.

"Yes...who are you, and where the heck are we?" the sheriff asked again, confused.

"Well, you're in the year 2008 and in Las Vegas Nevada," said Doc Robbins.

He picked up the phone and dialed Catherine's number. She answered, "What's up Doc?"

"Your three supposedly deceased gentlemen are alive," said Robbins.

"WHAT?" asked Catherine. "Okay, we're on our way down there."

She hung up, and Nick and Warrick were staring at her. Nick finally asked her what that was all about.

"The bodies we found in the desert just came to life!" said Catherine.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Warrick.

Catherine shook her head and said, "We gotta get down there ASAP."

"Let's go," said Nick.

_Back in the Past_

Everyone was in thir room, resting, but Grissom had other things on his mind.

"Honey, could you come here please?" asked Grissom.

"What do you want, Gil?" asked Sara from the balcony.

"You," he said seductively. "All of you on the bed."

"Since you've gotten younger, you also got hornier," said Sara, grinning.

"Just think...if I became younger, so did _all_ of my parts. Please honey, I need you so bad it hurts," he begged.

She smiled and made her way to the bed, peeling off layers of clothing as she walked. The stripping was making him harder and he began to moan. She was completely naked as she made her way to the bed and crawl onto it. His boxers were tented, and she smiled at him. She grabbed his growing erection through the fabric and began massaging it. He groaned in pleasure.

Grissom tenderly kissed her cheek and neck and worked his way down her body. He got to her southern parts and inserted three fingers. Sara moaned and panted as she bucked her hips again his hand, trying to get him further inside of her. However, he removed his hand, making her whine. Immense pressure had built up and she tried to relieve it by grinding herself against Grissom's erect cock.

"Gil, I need you now!" she whispered.

Grissom didn't need to be told twice. He flipped her onto her back and plunged into her depths. Sara moaned and rocked her hips in synchronization with him. Grissom thrust in and out of her, all the while staring into her gorgeous face. Her dark brown eyes filled with lust, her chocolaty hair spread around the pillow, her luscious lips. Grissom felt her walls closing in around his member, and she cried out in pure ecstasy. The combination of her orgasm and of her crying out his name sent him over the edge. He sent his seed into her whilst groaning out his love for her.

His shaky arms could not support his weight anymore, and he rolled over so he wouldn't crush her. He pulled out of her gently and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He felt her heart racing and her chest rapidly moved up and down. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek so gently she almost didn't feel it. Sara took his and in hers, and he gently started to caress her hand.

"I love you so much Sara," he murmured. "You're the love of my life...you always will."

Tears welled up in Sara's eyes, and she squeezed his hand. He returned the pressure, and she said, "I love you too."

The both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. As long as they were both together, they knew that nothing could go wrong.

Another Great BETA Job from the One And Only theyhauntme you go girl


	3. Chapter 3

_Back In The Future_

Catherine, Warrick, and Nick were all still at the lab in Grissom's office.

Guys, we need to figure something out," Nick said. "Those gentlemen in the morgue are getting quite antsy and are severely getting on Doc's nerves."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I'm scared to think that we lost them for good. This has to be a bad dream...this can't be real!"

Catherine said as she began to cry. Warrick wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"It's gonna be alright, Cath," Warrick soothed. We'll get them back...have faith. We'll see them again, I'm sure of it."

"Hey, just think, if we can't figure it out here, maybe Grissom will be able to figure it out there," Greg said, trying his best to smile.

"Just don't give up on them. We'll see them, we just have to believe."

_Back In The Past_

Upon waking, Grissom felt something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Sara's head resting on his chest. Her arm was across his as if she was holding him down. He smiled as he thought, 'If we never get back to our time, I will always have Sara by my side. And now that I am younger, I know she loves my libido even more. I can go at it longer and give her more pleasure than I ever could before. This is great!'

As he lay there looking at her, he stroked her hair. As he ran his

fingers through her hair, she began to wake up.

"Hi," he said, giving her a kiss.

"Hey," she said, smiling. She lay her head back down on his chest.

"How did you sleep?" he asked while rubbing her arm.

"Well, after you wore me out, I slept great," she said, grinning from ear to ear. "You were amazing last night.

"Well, I'm happy you enjoyed yourself...I know id did," he said, also smiling. "It was great for me too."

"We should probably get up and see if the others are awake," Sara said as she rolled off of the bed.

Grissom followed her into the shower. Once they were clean, they got dressed and headed to Jim's room. Grissom knocked and the door opened to reveal a woman looking like Lady Heather wrapped in a sheet. Grissom and Sara were speechless until Grissom said, "Oh, I'm very sorry...we must have the wrong room."

The two started to leave when they heard Brass say, "Who was it, baby?"

"Jim?" Grissom asked, trying not to laugh. "It's Grissom and Sara."

"Okay, hold on, I'll be right there," Brass said.

He jumped out of bed and got dressed. He kissed his lady and went out the door. He met Grissom and Sara out in the hallway. The trio headed to Greg's room when Brass warned, "Just so you know, Greg has a girl In his room as well."

"So, both of you got lucky last night?" Grissom teased.

"Well, actually I think all three of us did," Brass said, grinning. "I heard you and Sara going at it too!"

"So, Jim, where did you meet your lady friend?" Sara asked, trying to switch the subject.

"Greg and I went down for some drinks last night and met a few ladies," Brass said, blushing.

"Where did you get the money?" Grissom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Check your back pockets," Brass said.

When he and Sara did, they both had 100 dollars. Sara furrowed her brows and said, "100 bucks, that's it?"

"Remember, back then it was a lot of money," Brass said. "So, right now, we're rich."

"Where did it come from?" Grissom asked, shocked.

"I'm not sure, but Greg and I had that much in our pockets too," Brass said, shrugging.

"Are we ever gonna get back to our time?" Sara asked.

"We're going to go see the Medicine Man and see if he can send us back the way he brought us here," Grissom said, placing a kiss to her forehead.

They came to Greg's room, where the door flung open. Greg was surprised to see them standing there a he asked, "What's up?"

"We're getting ready to go see the Medicine Man," Grissom said.

"Get dressed and meet us at the front desk," Brass said as the three turned and walked downstairs.

Sara sighed as she said, "I want to go home. I miss Cath, Warrick, and Nick; I miss my home; I miss my bed...I miss Vegas!"

"I know honey, I miss it too," he said, pulling her close to him.

"Sara, if there is a way back, Gil will find it," Brass soothed once he saw the tears. "If not, well, just think...you'll have your boyfriend, your surrogate father, and your surrogate brother. We'll just have to make the best of a bad situation. But, I've got a feeling that we'll be seeing the others again soon."

"Hey guys," Greg said, but once he saw Sara crying he turned to Grissom and asked, "What's wrong with Sara? You didn't hurt her, did you Grissom? Because so help me God if you did!"

"She just wants to go home," Grissom said quietly to the young man.

"We'll get back, Sara, it's just gonna take some time," Greg said soothingly. "Don't give up hope."

"Okay, Jesse is going to take us to the Medicine Man in a few moments," Grissom said, looking down the street.

"Alright, folks, y'all ready to go?" Jesse asked, walking up to them

"YES!" they all answered in unison.

So, they loaded up the wagon and headed to the hills to meet the Medicine Man. As they rode off, they all prayed for some magic to send them

back home.

**A/N: Another great beta job by theyHAUNTme...thanks girl!**


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck In The Past Chapter 4

On the way to the Medicine Man, they were attacked by a small group of Apaches. Greg took an arrow in the shoulder. Gil covered Sara with his body to protect her as another group of Indians showed up. They began fighting the Apaches, killing them all off. The Indians began talking with Jesse as the others watched to see what would happen next.

Jesse turned towards them, "We're safe now, this is the Medicine Mans Warriors." He continued talking to the Indians.

Jim was getting flustered, "Hey, in case you haven't noticed, we got a man shot here and he needs help now" Jim said trying to get Greg some help while holding his hand to the wound to stop the blood.

Gil quickly got off of Sara and checked on Greg. He indeed seen that he was shot and was trying to calm Sara down.

"Honey it's gonna be ok!" said Gil trying to hide his worried look

"Oh my GOD Greg hang in there please." said Sara holding on to him and putting his head in her lap then putting her fingers threw his hair trying to comfort him.

"It's ashamed this is only temporary." Said Greg to Sara trying to calm her down by teasing her.

"What's that?" Sara asked worried.

"You having my head in your lap, your hands in my hair comforting me." Greg said with a smile.

"Yes, Greg I belong to Gil. Nothing will ever change that!" Saying with a chastising smile.

Gil looked back from his seat in wagon up front with Jesse, just smiled at them, all the while thinking "That's right. She is my Sara and no one else's."

The ride to the reservation was a rough one but safer with the Medicine Mans warriors along side them guarding them from any further attacks.

In the mean time Jim had Greg's bleeding under control

"How are you doing Greg?" Asked Gil with great concerned etched on his face.

"I'm feeling weak a little and my shoulder hurts like hell!" said Greg Groggily

"It'll be ok Greg. The medicine man can help you." Jesse Says.

" We're almost there actually, I can see the reservation ahead" Gil stated.

As they approached the reservation, one of the warriors ran to get the medicine man. The rest of the tribe gather around the wagon to see who is in the wagon with Jesse. When all the sudden there is a voice yelling from behind the tribe, it is the medicine man. He was telling his people to go back to what they were doing and get out of the way.

"Jesse my friend what have you brought to me?" Asked the medicine man with a grin.

"We have a man shot and these people need your help." said Jesse

"How may I help you?" Asked the medicine man.

Gil stepped up and explained about the 3 bodies they found in their time. How they were brought to this time, and how they wanted to go back to their time in the future.

The medicine man walked back to the wagon with Gil to see how he could help the man on the floor. Seeing the arrow sticking out of Greg's shoulder he wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.

Sara walked up to the medicine man and got down on her knees "Please will you help us. He need your help to stop the bleeding, we cant lose him. He just a kid. " Sara begged him.

The team was shocked, they never seen Sara bad enough to beg for help, from anyone.

The Medicine Man ordered his warriors to take them to his tent.

Smiling at his tribesmen "You are safe , no harm will be done to any of you. We must help this man." Reassuring them they were safe from the new visitors.

The tribesmen carried Greg into the tent. The rest of the team followed the medicine man as he started working on the wound.

When it came time to talk about returning to their time, the medicine man refused.

The team started to lose all hope of ever getting back home.

"May I ask why you won't help us get back to our time?" Ask Gil, wanting to understand his refusal but there was no way he could.

"Those men I sent to your time, they make promises they don't keep." Said the medicine man.

"May I ask what they promised you?" Gil question him in hope he could understand better.

"They promised to convince the white man my tribe means no harm, instead I lost my two grandson's to the white mans guns. So they are gone for good like my grandson's are." The medicine man said with much hatefulness in his voice.

Gil walked up to him, "In the time we came from, we solve crimes like this everyday. Are you sure this was not a random act of violence?" asked Gil.

In return the medicine man looked at him saying "You find who killed my grandson and I will send you all back to your time."

Seeing the there is no way back home unless they help bring justice to the tribe.

"Ok we will find this person's who killed them but we need a place to stay while we are investigating" said Gil looking at Sara, Greg and Jim.

"You can stay at the hotel, free of charge while you hunt the people that killed the boys" Said Jesse with a smile.

"Thank you Jesse" Gil said with a small smile in return.

"I will even help you all get new clothes. You can't keep wearing the same one's. We better start heading back to town before it get dark" said Jesse.

So they all loaded up into the wagon again for another rough ride back to town. They needed Greg to get some rest so he can recoup some more before they start working tomorrow.

"We really appreciate this Jesse" said Gil

"Hey no problem. I hate seeing the Misses there upset, I would like to help you guys as much as possible, and try to get you back to your time as soon as possible." said Jesse

"I will send my warriors with you to make sure you return to town safely." said the medicine man.

"Thank you." Gil hoping into the back wrapping his arm around Sara and holding her as Jim sat up front on the seat with Jesse this time.

"I wonder how Cath, Nick and Warrick are doing?" Sara wondered.

"They are probably missing us as much as we are missing them." saying Gil then placing a kiss on her head.

_In The Future_

The Sheriff and his brothers were walking down the hall of the lab.

"Boys, I never seen anything like this in my life. " Said the sheriff

"I wonder where the bathroom is?" Said one brother.

While walking they ran into Nick.

"Hey what are you guys doing walking around?" Ask Nick.

"We were tired of sitting so we thought we would go for a walk." said the sheriff.

Cath and Warrick walked up behind them.

"Hi guys, we was just looking for you." said Cath

"Well you found us. Where ever this is?" said the sheriff.

"Funny. It seems since we don't know how to send you back. You're going to have to stay with one of us. I bet you are tired of being around dead bodies. How would you like to go to lunch with us?" Cath asked

"What do all you folks eat in this time?" asked the sheriffs brother

"We should have the same food here, we have meat, veggies. Tell me what you want and we probably can get it."

"Ok I want a steak with beans and coffee to boot." Sheriff said not believing they had that what he wanted.

" How would you like your steak?" Asked Cath.

The sheriff look at her with his head sideways not real sure of what she meant.

"On a plate." Saying this like more of a question, but was still confused.

"No. I mean how would you like it cooked. Wait before you say on a fire we here cook are steaks Rare Medium or Well done." Hoping he understood this way of cooking.

"Oh Right I got ya. Knock it horns off slice the bone out and throw it on the plate and I'll eat it." Saying all this with a slap to her back.

Cath swallowed hard and Warrick new it was his turn to ask the others before she kill the man that slapped her.

" How about you guys?" Asked Warrick

"Awe the same is fine?" Said the brothers

"All right then, Nick you get to go out and get this for us. You know what Warrick and I'll have." Cath said smiling after her near shove from her new friend.

"Yes Mam" said Nick as he walked away.

The sheriff put his arm around Catherine "How's about you show me this town of yours. I won't bite yet, anyway." He said seductively.

"I would love to but what will your brothers do?" asked Cath

"I do believe they got their eyes on a few gals right now!" said the sheriff

Catherine looked over and seen Mandy and Wendy with the brothers talking to them.

"OH BOY!" Said Cath

A/N

I have a new Beta Kutostogill thank you Bebop you are doing a great job and look forward to working more with you on this and our own account SaraSidleGrissom08-KutostoGil everybody check us out were are working on our first story now


	5. Chapter 5

_Back In The Past _

They encountered no problems on their way back to town. The warriors took them out far enough that they were able to watch them enter the town again before going back to the reservation

"Well this will be an experience." said Jim.

"What's that Jim?" asked Gil.

"Trying to solve a crime with no evidence or tools. I still can't see how we are going do it." said Jim.

"Well at least we are younger and our bodies can take more abuse now." said Gil with a smile.

"We might as well eat and head to our rooms to rest. Greg, do you feel up to getting some food or should I bring some back for you?" asked Sara knowing Greg needs to eat to keep his strength up.

"No, I will be ok. I can go with you guys." Greg said smiling at Sara.

"Ok I am glad you are doing better." Sara said grabbing Greg's hand and holding it as they walked to the saloon.

"Sara, don't upset Grissom by holding my hand. I don't want him thinking I am trying to take his girl." said Greg as they walked behind Gil and Jim.

"Gil knows we are just friends everything will be just fine; don't worry Greg. Gil is a big softie at heart." said Sara squeezing his hand.

"Ok Sara I trust you." said Greg smiling and holding her hand.

Meanwhile in the future

"Now that was good eaten." said the sheriff.

"I am glad that you liked it." said Catherine.

"Now how about a personal tour of your big city; just the two of us. Wat'cha think Ms. Catherine?" asked the sheriff seductively.

"Well I don't think that would be a good idea what if they find a way to send you back and your not here?" said Catherine hoping to convince him to stay inside.

"Well maybe they can wait till we get back. Come on Honey; I want to get to know you." said the sheriff.

Overhearing the conversation going on between Catherine and the sheriff, Warrick chimes in.

"Hey Catherine you are needed in Gil's office." said Warrick smiling.

"Oh ok thanks. Warrick, can you keep the sheriff company while I am gone?" Asked Catherine with a grin.

"No, I think I will return to the room I woke up in. I am kind of tired; my brothers went back earlier." said the sheriff disappointed and walked towards the morgue.

_Back In The Past _

After they had all eaten their meals they all headed to their rooms but Jesse stopped them.

"Hey everyone, I need your clothing sizes so I may get you some different clothes. If you can write it down for me, I would appreciate it. Oh and Sara if you want to lose the dress for jeans and a shirt; I can do that for you because you don't look very comfortable in that dress." said Jesse with a smile.

"Yes, I would like that Jesse. In our time I wear Jeans and a shirt." said Sara looking forward to losing the dress.

"Then jeans you shall have my dear and a shirt." said Jesse smiling as he takes the paper and goes towards the door on his way out telling the desk clerk.

"These folk are staying here free of charge for as long as they need to and the clerk nodded his head to show he understood.

Meanwhile, in Gil and Sara's room…

"I can't believe we are still here. I thought for sure we would be home by now." said Sara looking out the window.

"I know Honey, so did I; but just think at least at you are stuck with your two favorite people." said Gil smiling.

"Who's that; Greg and Jim?" she said smiling.

"Hey be nice, or am I on your bad list now?" asked Gil.

"No Gil, you are on the top of my top favorite list; you should know that or you wouldn't be lying in bed with me that's for sure." said Sara with a gleam in her eye.

"Good I am glad. I would hate to lose the feeling of that sexy body against mine." Gil said seductively.

"Oh? You like my body against yours do you?" said Sara moving towards him walking slowly.

"Actually I love your body against me it makes me hot. All I want to do is make love to you and show you how much I really love you." said Gil licking his lips watching her move closer and closer.

"Well, since we aren't going anywhere soon, how about you and that excellent libido of yours help me forget where I am, give me some happiness that I didn't get today. What do you say Gil?" said Sara as she begun rubbing her hands across his chest.

"It would be my pleasure honey." said Gil seductively as he first took her lips with his and put his hands around her waist. He started kissing and sucking on her neck; causing her to let out small moans and groans.

"Oh Gil that feels so good; don't stop." said Sara with desire.

"I won't stop till you tell me too Honey." said Gil continuing with his work on her.

"Then we may be doing this forever." said Sara falling back on the bed with Gil on top of her.

"That would be fine with me." said Gil as he began to undress her. When he had gotten the dress off, he took her nipple in his mouth and gently began to suck on it till it hardened. Then he moved to the other one repeated what he done to the first one and it left her aching with need.

"Gil, please." Sara said begging for him to enter her.

"Not yet Honey, I have more work to do on you my dear." Gil said smiling as a he kissed his way down to her belly button and worked his way down to her clit. He stuck his tongue into her, lapping at her juices. He needed that taste of her he had been waiting all day for.

"Oh Gil, please, I beg you I need you in me now." Sara said needing him to fill her ASAP.

"Ok Honey here I go." Gil said as he slid into her canal and hitting home and started thrusting into her.

"Yes Gil that feels so wonderful; keep it up. Ooh, ooh." said Sara with her need for release getting closer and closer.

"You are so wet Honey. I love it when you are like this; it makes me want to lose control with you and just pound into you with all I got." said Gil continuing his slow thrusting.

"Well do it Gil, give it all to me harder please." she said continuing to thrust right along with him.

"You sure honey?" asked Gil.

"Yes Gil; give me all you got." said Sara.

Then it was like he got a bolt of energy in him. He was thrusting so hard you could hear his balls slapping her skin until all at once she clamped down on him and she had come. A few thrusts later he did. It took them a few minutes to get their bearing back.

"I love you Gil." said Sara and putting her head and hand on his chest.

"I love you too Sara. I always will." said Gil putting his fingers through her hair and resting his hand on top of hers. They both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

I have a new Beta Twisted Puppy and I look forward to working with her in the future . I hope you continue to enjoy my stories and also be sure to check out Twisted Puppy stories they are awesome too. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, everyone woke up to new clothes in their rooms as promised by Jesse.

"Wow! Look at this Gil." said Sara showing Gil the clothes left for them to wear.

"Those jeans look like they will be tight on you honey." said Gil worrying about too much of Sara showing in the jeans.

"You should like that, me in tight jeans babe." said Sara with a smile.

"Not really, then I have to worry about how many guys come onto you and how many I need to fight to get away from you; because if anyone touches my girl they are going to get HURT severely." said Gil with an evil tone to his voice.

"Gil calm down my heart belongs to you and you alone; there will never be another." Sara said walking over to Gil putting her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"I hate to say this but we need to get started on this case so we can go home and I guarantee I will be spending all the time in the world with you when we get home. That is unless you don't want me when I turn back to my older self." said Gil looking away.

"I don't care about age or looks, I will want you anyway I can get you." said Sara looking into his eyes bringing a smile to his face.

"I love you so much honey." said Gil holding her in his arms.

"I love you to Gil; we better get dressed." said Sara grabbing her clothes and handing Gil his.

"Right." said Gil throwing on his jeans, shirt, socks and boots.

The two of them were finishing up getting dressed when they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" asked Gil.

"It's me buddy." said Jim.

Gil opened up the door for Jim to enter and Sara came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hi Jim." said Sara with a smile.

"Hi gorgeous, you are looking mighty hot in those jeans." said Jim and noticed Gil getting ready to lose control.

"Why thank you Jim you are looking pretty good yourself." said Sara walking over to hug and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Now Gil, you know I know Sara is your girl; so calm down I am not trying to take her from you. Man, you are really in love with her." said Jim smiling at him and starting to laugh.

"I am totally in love with her and nobody better try to come in between us or I will kill them." said Gil looking at Jim with a slight of an angry tone.

"Ok lover boy; how are we going to start this case when we have no clues or tools?" said Jim trying to change the subject.

"Well, we can start asking questions around town to see if anyone knows anything. We

may find a snitch somewhere you never know." said Gil with a smile.

Then as they were talking another knock a the door was heard.

"Who's there?" asked Sara.

"It's me it's Greg." said Greg.

"Ok, here I come." said Sara letting Greg into their room.

"Did you start the party without me?" Greg asked seeing Jim was already there.

"No party Greg we are figuring out what we are going to do to get clues to catch the killer so we can go home." said Gil.

"Ok what's the plan boss?" asked Greg.

"Well, we are going to start asking questions around town to see if anyone knows anything. You never know, somebody may admit to doing it; I doubt it but they might." said Gil looking out the window.

"Ok, let's head out. Honey, you are with me. I am not letting my eyes off you while you are wearing those jeans." said Gil putting his arm around her waist and walking down the hall towards the door.

"Oh Gil, you are something you know that?" Sara said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I also know you are mine and nobody touches my girl; nobody." said Gil walking out onto the porch of the hotel.

The team split up besides Gil who kept Sara with him. A few guys were beginning to stare at her. Gil would give them a glance and put his arm around her again and they would back off. They walked and asked the townsfolk questions about the boys and a lot of them didn't know about it. There was a few who had heard about it, and they knew somebody who might have more information for the team. They offered to get the informants together with the team but it would have to wait until tomorrow because the sun was going down and people didn't travel at night. The team went to eat before heading to their rooms.

"Man, I'm stuffed. I think I will have a few beers and head to bed. You in, Gil?" asked Jim smiling.

"I don't know Jim; you get me drunk and Sara will be sorry." said Gil smiling at her.

"Oh please Jim, get him drunk. I love it when he's drunk." said Sara hoping for another round of his sweet hands on her.

Gil looked at Sara in shock he couldn't believe she just said that to Jim and in front of Greg. Then again, it just tells him that she is very satisfied with his lovemaking and craves him.

"Hey, if you want it so much, all you got to do is ask for it. I don't have to be drunk. You know it helps some, but I don't need liquor to loosen up; only you naked in the bed is enough for me. " said Gil into her ear.

"Really, I never would have guessed that," said Sara laughing,

"Sara, what is it he has that I don't; can you tell me that." asked Greg.

"Greg, he has everything in the world I want and need, All I can say is in the future and now, he will always be my pick, always." said Sara getting out of her chair to sit on Gils lap and kiss him tenderly.

"Ok, I seen enough I need a beer and you two need a bed." said Jim smiling.

"No, I think I will have a beer." said Sara looking at Gil.

"I will get one too then." said Gil looking at Sara.

"Ok, so how are you doing Greg, the arm still hurting bad?" said Jim looking at him.

"No, the meds that the doc in town gave me has helped; it isn't hurting as bad as it was." said Greg.

"That's good; even in the past I guess they had good medicines." said Gil smiling.

They all had their fill of beer and whiskey and headed for their rooms to sleep it off. As soon as the drunken Sara got to the room, she passed out on the bed. Gil lay down and passed out next to her.

A/N

Thanks to KudostoGil and Twisted Puppy fo the beta work you both are great


	7. Chapter 7

"You, my dear are going to get it now." said Sara looking into Gil's eyes.

"Bring it on honey; bring it on." said Gil motioning Sara to come to him as he moved towards the bed.

The moaning and groaning coming from Jim's room had Gil and Sara so turned on they were about to make their own moans and groans.

"Oh you are so going get it, Gil." said Sara moving towards Gil.

"Oh, I am looking forward to it honey" said Gil taking her into his arms and walking her towards the bed as they undressed each other. Sara pushed Gil onto the bed and proceeded to straddle his lap.

"So Gilbert, have you been a good boy?" asked Sara.

"Yes, a very good boy." said Gil with a grin.

"Well I guess that means you get a special treat; doesn't it?" said Sara smiling and grabbing onto his cock and beginning to pump it.

"Oh yes please." said Gil getting more aroused by the minute from her pumping his cock.

"Ok Gil, ready or not here I come." said Sara going down on Gil.

When Sara went down on Gil she decided to take him in her mouth first and suck and suck until he cried out.

"Honey please I want to be in you when I come, please." said Gil.

He took matters into his own hands by pulling her up and flipping her on her back. When he entered her, that's when they both lost it. As soon as he started thrusting, their moans began to drown out the ones coming from Jim's room.

"Yes Gil yes harder, harder I am about to come. Oh Gil, I love you so much." said Sara after that she'd come undone and he was soon to follow.

"Oh honey that was great, I love you so much; never le ave me honey. I would never make it without you." said Gil with a kiss.

"So you just love me for the sex.?" asked Sara trying her best serious look.

"No I love you for much more that that sweetheart; but I must admit that the sex is good too." said Gil smiling and giving her a passionate kiss.

"I guess we really should be getting up and going to question those people so we can get back to our own time; besides I really miss Nick." said Sara looking out the window.

"I know honey I miss the guys and Catherine too. Hopefully soon we will be back in our own time and we will be back to normal. I wish I could stay younger looking for you." said Gil looking into Sara's eyes.

"Gil I will love you no matter what you look like; so stop worrying. I am yours forever honey. I don't want anyone else period." said Sara smiling at Gil and putting her arms around his neck.

"Same here dear I feel like the luckiest man on earth to have the girl of my dr eams want me. I feel great" said Gil kissing Sara.

"Well let's get going." said Sara getting up to get dressed.

"Right we will get dressed and go collect Jim and Greg." said Gil getting up and beginning to dress.

While they were dressing there was a knock at the door

"Who is it?' asked Gil.

"It's me and Greg. Aren't you two ever going get up?" asked Jim laughing with Greg in the hall.

"We are up we were waiting for you and Greg to finish." said Gil making Sara and himself laugh.

"We were up earlier but we heard so much moaning and groaning through the wall so we thought we might as well join in." said Sara looking at Jim starting to blush.

"Hey can I help it the girls love me like this." said Jim smiling.

"You about out of money Jim?" asked Sara making Gil laugh.

"Well so is Greg." said Jim embarrassed.

"So it's the girls love money and not you, huh?" said Gil continuing to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, can w e please drop the subject and get to work here please?" asked Jim angrily.

"Sure ok let's head into town and see if we can find the people we need to talk. " said Sara walking out the door with the men following her.

As they were walking down the street they saw Jesse.

"Morning gentlemen and ma'am." said Jesse.

"Morning; so where are the people we need to question about the shooting Jesse?" asked Jim.

"They are in the saloon follow me. Actually I was just coming to get all of you." said Jesse smiling.

"Ok let's get this show on the road." said Gil Smiling.

The team and Jesse walked over to the saloon together. When they arrived team proceeded to question everyone they could to get as much information as they could. They would use the information they received to find out who killed the boys. When the questioning was done they took all the information they had back to the hotel to share all the information they had together.

"Well it seems one name has come up more than once." said Gil.

"We will have to find this Ben Smith and question him." said Greg.

"Well I don't believe it will be that easy Greg; it's not likely he will just come out and admit he killed them." said Jim.

"Well what do we do if we find the killer?" asked Sara.

"We will let the medicine man get a hold of them and really I could care less what happens to the killer as long as we are sent back to our own time again." said Jim.

"I am with you there." said Gil taking Sara in his arms.

"Now maybe Jesse knows how to get a hold of this Ben Smith." said Sara.

"Well what we waiting on; let's go find Jesse and ask him." said Greg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Twisted Puppy for the beta job. I am sorry this took so long but my personal life is a mess now again I am very sorry also for it being so short. What I would really like to know is anyone still reading this story out there if not I will focus on Bahama Mama and My new one I started but haven't put up yet.


	8. Chapter 8

_In The Future_

The sheriff and his brothers were getting really fidgety wanting to leave the building to walk and get some air so they asked Doc Robbins.

"Excuse me Doc by any chance can my brothers and I go outside and get some air and walk for a bit?" asked the sheriff.

"Let me call Catherine; hold on." said Doc while grabbing his cell to call Catherine.

"Hey Doc, what's up? Those guys bugging you again?" asked Catherine with a slight laugh.

"The gentlemen want to know if they can go outside for fresh air, and no they are not." said Doc.

"Ok Nick and I will be there in a few minutes, ok Doc?" asked Catherine.

"Ok we will see you then." said Doc and closed up his cell phone.

Turning to the sheriff and his brothers he said.

"They will be here in a few minutes for you." Said Doc to the sheriff and went back to work.

_Meanwhile Back in the Past_

_Gil, Sara, Jim and Greg went down to the hotel lobby looking for Jesse._

"_Excuse me, but is Jesse around?" asked Jim to the man working the desk._

"_Oh yeah sure he is here, hold on and I will go get him." said the desk clerk and he left to the office and Jesse came back with him._

"_Hey what's up? Having any luck on your case?" asked Jesse smiling._

"_Yes we've got a name; now we need to find him so we need your help again Jesse." said Gil._

"_Sure; who is it you are looking for?" Asked Jesse wanting to help them anyway he could._

"_The guys name is Ben Smith have you heard of him?" asked Jim_

"_Evil Ben Smith; yeah I've heard of him. He is crazy and downright evil. Some say that if you even look at him wrong, he will kill you." said Jesse._

"_Sounds like our guy; where can we find him?" asked Jim._

"_He is known for his drinking at the saloon every night you can probably catch him there. But be very careful please." Said Jesse_

"_We will Jesse we will talk to you later." said Gil._

_Then Gil took one of Sara's arms and Jim took the other in his and they all walked towards the saloon together._

"_Sounds like some of the suspects we worked with in the future doesn't it?" asked Greg._

"_Yeah it does to many of them." said Sara looking at Jim._

"_It will be ok Cookie hopefully soon we will be back home and life will be back to normal." said Jim trying to reassure Sara it will be ok by giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_Well let's grab a bite to eat." said Greg smiling._

"_Sounds good to me. " said Gil holding onto Sara's hand._

_They walked their way over to a table. Gil and Jim went up to the bartender and ordered a few drinks and asked, "Do you know a Ben Smith by any chance?"_

"_Yeah I do; stay away from him. He's bad news." said the bartender._

"_We need to talk to him, can you point him out to us?" asked Jim._

"_Sure, you see that guy in the grey shirt and red suspenders at the end of the bar?" asked the bartender._

"_Yeah, is that him?" asked Gil._

"_Yes, that's him be careful; he's very unpredictable." said the bartender and walked away to order their food._

"_Well Jim do you want to go with me to talk to Mr. Smith?" asked Gil looking at Jim, knowing he wouldn't say no._

"_Sure Gil, let's go at him." said Jim as he and Gil walked towards Ben Smith._

_Then Sara and Greg walked up to them._

"_Hold on a minute we are all in this together so we all go." said Sara upset._

"_Honey, I rather you not go in case the guy attacks. I don't want you getting hurt so please stay with Greg away from any danger ok; please?" asked Gil with a kiss._

"_Ok, but Gil you and Jim please be careful I would never make it without either one of you. I need both of you in my life forever." said Sara beginning to cry._

"_It will be ok honey Jim and I will be fine we will be back with you in no time, ok?" asked Gil; kissing her softly and holding her to him._

"_Cookie I guarantee Gil and I will be back with you eating dinner in no time. So don't worry honey, you know I love you too. Your boyfriend and father will be right back. Sit down and relax." said Jim turning to walk away from Sara._

"_Nice choice of words there Jim." said Gil smiling walking towards Smith._

"_Hey they're all true my friend and if you hurt her I will kick your ass; you got me?" asked Jim._

"_Yes sir." said Gil._

_They walked down to the end of the bar and approached Ben Smith, took seats on both sides of him and ordered drinks._

_Gil turned to Ben Smith._

"_Hi! How are you doing?" asked Gil to Ben Smith._

"_Excuse me, what do you want?" asked Ben Smith._

"_Just being friendly." said Gil with a smile._

"_Well I am not feeling very friendly; sorry." said Smith._

"_I'm new around here my name is Gil. I passed a bunch of Indians when I rode into town I thought they was going to skin me, but I got away." said Gil._

"_Them damn Indians are no good for nothing. I saw two of the little bastards one day on a ride into town with some older ones. I killed them and then shot the older ones too, but they got away. I haven't seen them around town since." said Smith with a smile._

"_You killed two kids?" asked Gil, looking at him smiling._

"_Yeah and it felt great. If I could, I would do it all over again." said Smith smiling offering to buy Gil a beer._

"_Sure, I would love a beer." said Gil looking at Jim smiling._

"_Hey bartender two beers now." said Smith in a mean tone._

"_The whole town is scared of me. I think it's funny." said Smith_

_The bartender dropped off the beer in front of them and took off._

"_So where are you stayin'?" asked Smith._

"_The hotel with my wife, my father- in- law, my brother- in- law." said Gil hoping he believes him._

"_Traveling with the in-laws; I bet that's fun." said Smith._

"_Actually my father-in-law is sitting right next to you." said Gil looking at Jim._

"_Hi, I am Ben Smith." said Smith shaking Jim's hand._

"_I am Jim." said Jim trying to not screw up._

_Then Smith yelled at the bartender._

"_Bartender! Another beer down here now."_

"_So, when are you guys heading out?" asked Smith._

"_As soon as possible; we just stopped for rest and supplies." said Gil._

"_Well, have a safe journey out folks. It's time for me to head home. Why don't you stop by on your way out. I've got a cabin 10 miles away; south of town." said Smith getting up from his seat shaking the men's hands and walking away._

"_Sure, we will see you then take care." said Jim._

"_Yeah you too." said Smith._

"_Ok Gil, let's get back to Sara and Greg to fill them in." said Jim._

"_Ok and let's get some food; I'm starved." said Gil smiling._

"_Sounds great to me. " said Jim smiling._

_Greg and Sara saw Gil and Jim walking towards their table smiling._

"_I see they are smiling; I hope they've got good news." said Greg._

"_I hope so too Greg, I hope so too." said Sara as the guys approached the table._

"_Well, what happened? I see you guys smiling; are we going home soon?" asked Sara; wanting to be back in the future._

"_Well, let's just say we are not leaving yet." said Gil_

"_I should have known; we aren't ever leaving here." said Sara with tears in her eyes._

"_Gil, tell her the truth or I will!" said Jim now pissed off at Gil._

"_Honey, he confessed. The reason we are not leaving yet is we have to go see the medicine man with the information we have and that won't be till tomorrow." said Gil taking Sara's hand in his._

"_So, we are going home?" asked Sara smiling._

"_If the medicine man keeps to his word; yes we are." said Gil smiling._

"_Alright time to celebrate. Hey you guys got some money? Jim and I can get our last girl before we leave to go home to where we have none." asked Greg begging._

"_Sure Greg; here." said Gil as he passed Greg and Jim the money._

"_Thanks Grissom." said Greg smiling._

"_Yeah thanks buddy." said Jim smiling too._

"_Ok, let's eat, drink, and get laid" said Sara joyfully._

"_At least it doesn't cost for me to get laid." said Gil then realizing he said it out loud._

_A/N _

_You want to guess how Sara responds to his comment lol . Next chapter is the last chapter and maybe an epilogue hope you continue to enjoy this story trying to figure out if you would like a sequel or not hmm._

_Thanks again Twisted Puppy for the beta job I love working with you._


	9. Chapter 9

"At least it doesn't cost for me to get laid." said Gil then realizing he said it out loud.

"Uh oh." said Jim looking at Sara's angry face.

"Gil Grissom, I know you didn't say what I think you just said." said Sara pissed off.

"Ah, Sara, I was just saying I have someone to have sex with that I don't have to pay for." said Gil smiling.

"Gil, you are digging yourself a deeper hole; you better shut up." said Jim looking at Sara.

"No, I'm not shutting up till she realizes what I mean." said Gil looking at Sara.

"Honey, listen to me. I'm sorry I upset you; what I was trying to say is I don't need any whore. I've already got you; who I've loved since the day we met. I would rather pleasure you than anyone else period." said Gil waiting for her reaction.

"I love you so much Gil. I thought you were calling me a free whore." said Sara crying.

"Never. You are not a whore; you are the love o f my life." said Gil smiling at her.

"Ok guys, lets drink and celebrate that we will hopefully be home soon." said Greg going to go get their drinks.

They ate their dinner and drank a few beers at first and moved up to liquor. Gil and Jim were drinking Scotch while Sara and Greg were drinking whiskey shots. They were so drunk by the time they got done that the girls the Jim and Greg paid for had to take them all home to the hotel. Jesse took Gil and Sara.

It was a wild night for all of them. By morning they were all hung over again, but found it not as bad as the last time.

"Oh man what time is it?" asked Sara.

"It's morning and we all need to get dressed and get a move on." said Gil getting up grabbing both of their clothes.

"Man I am sore this morning." said Sara.

"Sore where?" asked Gil.

"Your favorite place." said Sara smiling from the memories of the last night of having her younger Gil.

"I'm so sorry honey. I guess I was a little too rough with you last night." said Gil kissing her.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean to hurt me on purpose." said Sara smiling.

As they dressed there was a knock on the door

"Who's there?" asked Gil.

"Jim and Greg." said Jim.

"We will be out in a minute." said Gil finishing getting dressed.

They all walked to the desk and asked for Jesse and he came out from the back.

"Hi folks, what can I help you with?" asked Jesse.

"We need a ride to see the medicine man." said Gil.

"Ok; let me get my guys straight here and we will go." said Jesse.

After Jesse told his workers what he wanted done while he was gone he met the team outside.

"You folks ready?" asked Jesse.

"Yes, very ready." said Sara.

Sara, Gil and Greg all sat in the back while Jim rode up in the seat with Jesse. They had no problems on the way and it was a peaceful trip. The Warriors rode up to Jesse and smiled then escorted them to the reservation.

When the Medicine Man saw them, he smiled.

"Hello my friends." said the Medicine Man.

Everyone greeted him separately.

"My friends, do you have the man who hurt my grandsons yet?" asked the Medicine Man

"We do know who did it." said Gil.

"Please tell me and I will keep my word to you." said the Medicine Man.

"His name is Ben Smith he admitted to me to killing the boys and shooting 2 others." said Gil.

"Where may we find this man?" asked the Medicine Man.

"He lives in a cabin 10 miles south of town." said Gil.

"I will have my warriors go collect him. Now, let's celebrate my grandson's lives and your trip home." said the Medicine Man.

The Medicine Man sent his warrior's out to get Ben Smith and by sunset they were back with him; lying dead over a horse's back. One of the warriors told the Medicine Man, "The man said he killed two little boys and now he wants to kill more."

"My friends, you have done very well. The man told my warriors he killed the boy's and wanted to kill more of us. Now he can do us no more harm thank you." said the Medicine Man smiling.

"Now, can we please go back to our own time Medicine Man please? " asked Sara

"Yes; follow me. " said the Medicine Man.

The team followed the Medicine Man to his tent with the Warriors protecting the entry way.

"My friends it was an honor knowing you; take care of yourselves." said the Medicine Man.

Then he performed the spell with the team and they vanished.

Back in the future

Catherine and Nick were walking the sheriff and his brothers back into the morgue when all the sudden there was a bright light. When it was gone, so was the sheriff and his brothers and further up on the floor laid Gil, Sara, Jim, and Greg all unconscious.

"Doc, are they alive?" asked Catherine.

"David, help me; check Jim and Greg please." Said Doc.

"Yes sir." said David and went to work checking out Jim.

When all the sudden Gil started moving.

"Sara, Sara." said Gil calling out.

"Gil, are you ok?" asked Catherine.

"Yes How is everyone else?" asked Gil looking around on the floor seeing Jim Greg and Sara. Soon, then rest of them came back to consiousness.

"Gil, Gil." said Sara.

"Yes, honey I'm here." said Gil working his way over to her taking her in his arms.

"Honey? Gil? Something has happened in the other time; that's for sure." said Catherine.

"Hey I am happy for them." said Nick.

"So am I; don't get me wrong Nick." said Catherine smiling looking at Gil and Sara embracing.

"Did we make it?" asked Greg.

"Yeah buddy, you made it." said Nick.

"Nick is that you?" asked Greg.

"Yep; here let me help you up buddy." said Nick and got him to a chair.

"Hey Doc, would you check them over before we take them home?" asked Catherine.

"Sure it would be my pleasure." said Doc with a smile.

After they were all checked over and Doc okayed them to go home, Catherine and Nick took them.

"I will take Gil and Sara and you take Greg and Jim, ok Nick?" asked Catherine.

"Sure thing Catherine." said Nick taking his guys with him.

"Catherine just drop us both off at my townhouse please." said Gil.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Catherine.

"We will tell you later ok? Right now we need rest." said Gil.

Luckily they got their original clothes back in transit and their personal effects were there too so Gil had his key to the townhouse on him. He let them in and soon as they got in they hit the bed.

Next thing Sara knew, Gil was calling her name; waking her up.

"Hey you, that must have been some dream you were having. It took me three times to wake you up." said Gil smiling.

"It was Honey; it was." said Sara smiling.

"Feel like sharing?" asked Gil taking her in his arms.

"Well you, Jim, Greg and I were transported into the 1882 had to solve a murder while the sheriff and his brothers were transported to our time. You got younger and looked so hot I couldn't keep my hands off of you and so did Jim. Yo u were both sexy as hell but you won me over and I was your girl while Jim and Greg bought a few whores. We were always having sex since your libido was so great." said Sara smiling.

"What's wrong with my libido now? I've never heard you complain about it." asked Gil.

"Don't worry it was a dream Gil. I love the way you make love to me or fuck me hard. I wouldn't trade it for anything." said Sara.

"I love you honey." said Gil.

"I love you too Gil." said Sara.

"By the way, how did we solve the crime?" asked Gil curious.

"They confessed." said Sara.

"Too easy." said Gil smiling.

"Now show me that excellent libido of yours again." said Sara.

"It would be my pleasure sweetheart." said Gil beginning to make love to his wife.

A/N: Will all the memories of the past fade away? You decide.

Thanks for reading I enjoyed writing it. I have a new story starting up soon. Keep a look out another GSR special.


End file.
